


Political Animal - Translation in Chinese (original work by neversaydie)

by alabebop



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Escorts, Alternate Universe - Politics, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Assault, Blow Jobs, Closeted Character, Escort Bucky, Escort Service, Feels, Feminization, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Panties, Politician Steve, Politics, Prostitution, Rimming, Rough Sex, Smut, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 16:38:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7765228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alabebop/pseuds/alabebop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>国会议员Steve Rogers，为有朝一日成为总统而保持深柜。<br/>高级应召Bucky，定期与他见面，帮他释放压力。</p>
<p>这是他们的一次会面。</p>
<p>[smut, 内衣play, Steve一方内化恐同, 女体play, 大家都不小心动了感情]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Political Animal - Translation in Chinese (original work by neversaydie)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [neversaydie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neversaydie/gifts).
  * A translation of [Political Animal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7160396) by [neversaydie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neversaydie/pseuds/neversaydie). 



> So inspiring that I couldn't stop translating it :DDD

漫长的一天，以及其后漫长一晚的大部分，已经过去了。Steve让身体重重跌进车后座，终于能松一松领带；他甚至懒得给Clint指令开车，而后者已默默发动了引擎。最后那个慈善活动让他脑袋嗡嗡作响（好像是个晚会？他应该知道的），尽管助理Natasha已经几次试图让他避开那些免费香槟——脸颊都麻了，肯定是努力维持杂志封面级完美微笑的同时，手又被哪个圣经狂热分子水泵一样使劲握的结果。

他真的 _等_ 不及让初选赶紧结束。

总统竞选的这个阶段，总是一场巨大的麻烦。 虽然是克林顿的支持者，他在纽约发表了一些关于桑德斯的观点，而自此之后，他就得一直忙着救选民投票率跟选票机作弊的火。真等不及让整件事情赶紧结束——老实说，下次再这么精疲力尽，那最好是为了他自己的白宫竞选，否则他就不干了。其实他已经这么说过很多次，每次Natasha都翻个白眼给他看，用铅笔在他的行事历上写“不干了”，然后一切如旧。但是这一次，他是认真的。

他叹了口气，声音稍微有点大，让身体更深地沉入后座座椅，看暗淡了的城市在车窗外滑过，然而实际上又什么都没有看。这个区域他熟悉到不用再看，每个酒窖、咖啡馆、路边小店，这里比任何灯光璀璨的募款场所都能让他觉得平静。Steve现在已很擅于把自己修饰得光鲜亮丽、仪表堂堂了，高级西装合身得好像他从生下来就一直穿着，温文尔雅的社交礼仪跟谈话技巧他也都烂熟于心，然而，这不是他自幼所知的，纽约的夜晚。

目光跟Clint在后视镜里对上，自己一定是看起来比感觉到的还要累，因为在下一个岔路口，Clint停了车：

“需要我取消约会么，先生？”

表面上，Clint是他的第二位助理，工资单上也是这么写的。然而在过去几年里，Steve渐渐觉得，某种意义上他更像是自己的经理人，帮自己脱离险境、处理烂摊子，而且严守秘密到让Steve相信，即使自己杀了人，Clint唯一的问题也只会是自己希望他如何处理尸体。他从某个军方组织退役，参与过不少云山雾罩的黑色行动（关于这些他只能告诉你是 _机密的_ ），有了他Steve也省了拖一个贴身保镖的麻烦，特别是在城市里不那么平静的时候。

有一天他会成为白宫绝佳的安全总管，Steve相信。

“不，谢了。我还是可以找点乐子的。”Steve将头仰到后面，靠在柔软的皮座椅背上，阖上眼睛一秒。“你已经发了消息，对吧？”

“是的，她在等你。”Clint确认，转入与Steve家方向相反的一条街。他对使用那个女性人称代词毫不介意，这些事已经不再让他为其所动，尤其是现在，这个以让一切“看起来正确”为第一要义的非常时期。

这不是说Steve是gay还是什么的。他不能是gay，只要他有朝一日想要成为总统，这是个为了不要一个女性元首就几乎要选Trump的国家。为了自己未来的竞选计划能按部就班，他需要在接下来的四年里结婚，看在上帝的份上，他已经给大学里那些喝高了的爱情俘虏们付了足够的封口费，好让自己从心理上能直着（不是字面上的意思）走下去。所以，没有男人，没有一夜情，更不能再有男朋友。

他掏出手机，用拇指解锁，锁屏画面温和无害，是一张他的狗的照片，任何人瞥到也只能看出高尚健康、充满爱心。他滑动了一秒手机里的通讯录，又锁上了屏幕，因为他发觉，自己一定是比自以为的还要醉，才会想在这种时候打电话给Sam。只不过是一个人而已，在Steve为了事业而不得不放弃的、他爱的东西的漫长清单里。虽然Sam说过，他理解为什么他们不能再见面，但Steve清楚，他不会太想接到一个半醉半醒的电话，不过是因为Steve _想念_ 他。

选择让事业凌驾于他们的关系之上时，Steve就已经放弃想念他的权力了，这是Sam说的。那一次Steve在电视节目中跟一群极端保守主义者辩论，之后在跟Sam的通话中崩溃了。“ _我们不再在一起了，去找个老婆，趴在她身上哭。_ ”不管怎么说，Sam现在已经有了新男友，同是退伍老兵，会带他出去吃晚餐，在大街上牵他的手，用Steve从来做不到的方式对他好，不害怕在街上被人认出来。

所以说，这并不是说Steve是gay还是什么的，虽然他没事还想给前男友打电话。至少，他现在也找到了一个人帮他减压，只是现在而已。

他们停车的酒店低调无特征，然而极其昂贵，是专属于特定阶级的那种设施。门上没有招牌，只有一个logo标示所在之处。Steve重新紧了紧领带，走进大堂，没有一个服务人员会不专业到多看他一眼，人人埋首自己的工作，就像从未看到他进来。他是这里的常客，而在他第一次踏足这座建筑之前，基本上从清扫女工到经理就都已经签过了保密协定。

Clint跟Nat的工作能力就是如此。Steve以后展露头角，绝对要马上给他们涨工资。

他进入那个泛着光泽的暗色电梯，来到15层，并不需要拿房卡。1505室的住客今晚只等待他一个访客，房门依照指示，应该没有上锁。上行电梯内很安静，Steve转身对着镜面的电梯背墙检视自己，抹平头发，擦掉脸颊上一个大使夫人不小心留下的唇印，电梯门在他选定的楼层滑开。并不是说为了这事他得捯饬得光鲜亮丽，只是黑眼圈让他自己也仍然有点介意。收紧肩膀，他走出电梯，自动驾驶一样沿走廊前行。

他有足够的礼貌，敲门，等待数秒，然后才推开。套房装潢华美，昂贵而有格调，毫无夸示之气。柔和的灯光迎接着他，隐隐辉耀着房间里的奢华细节，镏金灯架、雕花玻璃的饮水杯、光泽柔软的丝绸床单，然而Steve无心留意其中任何一样。踏入室内，让门在他身后阖上，现在他眼中，就只有房间里那唯一一件美丽的东西。

“Hey，sugar。”Bucky从昂贵细条纹面料的长沙发上起来，脸上是软糯的微笑，光脚踏过质料高级的地毯，向Steve走来。每次见到Steve，他看起来都发自内心地开心，眼角笑起细小的纹路，伸手将暗色长发别到耳后，抬起眼睛，有点羞涩地向上看他。

他全身只罩着一件正装衬衫，在清瘦的骨架上哐当着显大，Steve暗暗咽下口气，认出那是自己的衬衫。他把这件衬衫借给他的时候，他们才进行过几次这样的密会。那一次，他把蓄积已久、相当糟糕的一发射了Bucky满头满脸，连带毁了Bucky身上的T恤。几个小时之后，他们完事，这孩子捡起自己的衣服，对于要穿着一件明显满是精液污渍的T恤回去这件事，一瞬间露出了无比丧气的表情，Steve看见，没有多想就把自己的正装衬衫套在他肩膀上，滑了下去。反正车里也不是没有替换的衬衫，为微醉的参议员跟他们的老婆手里的酒杯们作这种程度的准备是有必要的，而且，他没法看这个孩子一直那样瘪着嘴。

他没意识到Bucky会一直 _留着_ 那件白衬衫，不过这会儿Steve完全没什么好抱怨的，对于他之后想要的气氛，这完全是正向刺激。

“想我么？”Bucky的声音很轻，但比平时稍微低哑——或许有别的男人今天在他嘴里做过，Steve压下一颗细小的嫉妒火星。他知道，现在的Bucky会将他们约会的前几日都留给他，他也的确付了他足够的钱。

“一直。”Steve放下警惕，将手歇在对方腰上，呼吸，放松肩膀。Bucky的腰很细，Steve曾经说，努力试试说不定可以只用自己那双大手就能围住它，那感觉肯定 _很好_ ，此后那腰更加细了。Bucky向上伸出手臂吊在Steve脖子上，歪着头，诱惑地微笑着。

他眼底有半褪的深色痕迹，好像来这里之前画过眼线一样。Steve知道他会为了一些客人而化妆，Bucky跟他描述过用眼线笔、睫毛膏，以及一点亮红的唇釉，让他的嘴唇看起来好像已经被好好操过，如果Steve也喜欢那样的话，他都可以。Steve没有接受那个提议，因为素颜的Bucky已经有一张足够好看的脸，只需最轻微地眯起眼，Steve就可以说服自己，他正看着一个女人。如果是个女人，Bucky绝对也是美艳非凡。

“天，我每次见到你，你都更迷人了。”Steve将Bucky整个身体拉到自己怀里，而这结束了他对于怀里是一个女人的幻想，Bucky的身体紧实而有肌肉，胸前触感坚实，没有任何柔软脆弱的部分。Steve仍然有种罪恶感，在他身体深处，对于自己有多喜欢这个触感。

“我早就是你的，国会议员大人，你不用引诱我。”Bucky低下头，像是害羞的样子。尽管知道这是个谎言，它还是让Steve下面抽动了一下，他把Bucky抱得更紧。

 

他们做这样的事已经很久，至少有两年了。开始时Steve跟Sam刚分手不久，正试图跟适合总统竞选的潜在妻子们约会，然而每一次都以灾难收尾，他开始陷入抑郁，生活在家与办公室两点之间摇摆，中间没有任何特别的人。在又一次亲近选民活动里喝了太多免费酒精饮料之后，Steve对Clint坦白，在那个时间节点上，自己恐怕没法跟任何一个女人建立亲密关系。于是，一个作风谨慎的高级应召代理收到了联络，Steve的喜好在一个假名掩护下沟通清楚，然后他出现在一家昂贵的酒店，口袋里揣着安全套，手心出汗。

 

不过其中一定有哪里出了差错，因为在床上等着他的，不是一个年轻漂亮的女人，而是一个年轻漂亮的 _男人_ 。

 

然而当时他的确是性受挫，更何况他也不是石头做的。

那之后他们大约每两周见一次面。只是为了让Steve能保持理智，不致于在酒吧厕所里跟人搞上，仅此而已。这不能说明他是gay，不能说明任何事。只是发泄压力。

“也许我就是想引诱你。”Steve从Bucky腰上腾出一只手，捧住对方脸颊，将他拉进一个轻柔的吻，毫无预警，那个脸颊热了起来。他们之间现在已经非常熟悉，熟悉而舒适，就像Steve跟Sam曾经不需要看就熟知对方的身体，性就像是回家。

只是在这里并不是那样，因为Bucky被付了钱，他不能对Steve说不，而且要让Steve以喜欢的任何方式得到满足。

（只是有时候，感觉上他们似乎已经跨越了某一道边界，一条他们或许本不该跨越的线。比如偶尔他们整夜只是呆在一起，Steve被选举搞得筋疲力竭而Bucky静静听他抱怨，给他放洗澡水，在床上用汤匙的姿势从背后抱住他，让他觉得很小、很安全。或者像那一次，Steve想试试在性交时勒住Bucky的脖子，只是想看看人们为什么喜欢这个，而Bucky毫不犹豫地对他说不，然后告诉Steve自己过分粗暴的糟糕前男友的事，不是博取同情，只是解释清楚。而Steve静静听着，变得非常愤怒，愤怒于有人居然对Bucky做了那样的事。他的Bucky。

他的Bucky？噢，操。）

“你收到我的礼物了么？”Steve并不是喜欢当冤大头什么的，只是，有时候他真的很喜欢送Bucky东西，看他笑。一般是他不会给自己买的花哨无用的东西，比如那条漂亮的内裤，或者那双贵得发蠢的运动鞋（他曾经承认，在他们初识时，自己正穿着那双鞋的便宜仿制品）。Bucky脸上的表情，在得到礼物时展露出的美妙的惊喜跟欢乐，都让Steve觉得物超所值。

这一次他将礼物送去了Bucky的公寓（Steve当然不知道他的地址，而是通过那个高级应召代理），因为上次见面时Bucky提到正在完成大学里的一个大项目，而Steve想要祝贺他。并不是说他为了Bucky骄傲还是什么的，只是…大学很难，而有人告诉你他看见了你的努力，这总是好的。而且他也会从这礼物里跟Bucky得到一样多的好处——如果不是多得多的话。

“收到了。”Bucky稍微缩回身子，咬着嘴唇，将重心在两脚间变换，就好像他是这么害羞的人，而不是Steve知道的那个毫无羞耻心的样子。然而这个演技成功了，因为Steve发现自己正轻轻抚摩他身体一侧，就好像他是易受惊吓的小动物，需要被温柔抚摩、好好照料。“你想看么？”

“给我看，宝贝。”Steve细细品味着眼前的景色，看Bucky慢慢解开那件熨烫板正的白衬衫，让它从肩上滑下去，在地毯上坠成一团，堆在他脚边。

现在他身上是一条内裤，一条轻软的、炭灰色的蕾丝内裤，细小精致的珍珠环绕着腰部，与之相配的吊袜带，让Steve在店里选中这条时口里发干。仔细地扣在吊袜带底下的丝袜，也是同一个颜色，像一层薄透的烟绷在Bucky皮肤上，Steve注意到丝袜下没有腿毛，这让他小腹猛地一弹。

要命。物、超、所、值。

“操，这真不错。”Steve轻推Bucky的肩膀让他转身，看他的屁股完美地绷在这条女式内裤里，Steve呼出一个漫长而低沉的赞叹，“你是我见过最美丽的东西，我发誓。”

 

“我说过了，你不用奉承我。”Bucky语调轻快，然而里面有什么，让Steve几乎停滞了一秒，至少直到Bucky背着身体贴在他身上，臀部跟那 _女式内裤_ 一起压在Steve裆部，“哪天我会以为你真的开始喜欢我了。”

“我的确喜欢你。我可以把你整个吃掉。”Steve占有性地用一只手臂环住Bucky的腰，将Bucky的长发理到一边，好亲吻他的后颈。Bucky闻起来很干净，没有运动喷雾没有古龙水，正如Steve所要求的（让他闻起来不那么像男人，以便Steve更容易相信，自己是将Bucky当作一个女人来抱，虽然这早就已经是无用功了），Steve无法克制不去咬他的颈动脉，就算只是用牙齿摩擦也好。

Bucky倒抽一口气，向后更用力地抵在Steve身上，基本上是在轧磨彼此的身体，因为脖子是他的弱点，而Steve _知道_ ，并且正为他的反应露出笑容。Steve喜欢在Bucky身上感受到自己的力量，喜欢感觉到他更小、更瘦，而自己可以轻易将他放倒，操他，甚至不用出一滴汗，而他只能乖乖承受。在Steve纷繁复杂的生活里，有太多不可控的外力捶打着他，让他有时觉得失去了控制权，然而在这个灯光柔暗的避风港，他就是国王。

“没错，我知道你想要。”他低声说，将一个吻压在Bucky耳后，看内裤轻薄的布料在他臀部变得紧绷起来。 _那_ 真是一片美景。虽然某种意义上，这整个击破了Steve还半心半意试图说服自己相信的“假装Bucky是个女孩”的谎言，于是他有点愧疚地后退，将Bucky推到自己膝盖前，“让我硬起来，宝贝。”

Bucky不需要他说第二遍，温柔地摩擦他的裆部，解开他的裤子，动作娴熟。他清楚Steve喜欢什么，将Steve的裤子跟内裤刚好褪到能将他那里拿出来的程度，因为Steve喜欢穿着衣服，而让Bucky脱光在下面。Steve身体里又一阵抽动，当Bucky将他的衬衫撩起来、撩到刚好的高度，在他骨盆吮吸一个吻，那是熟知他身体的人才会做的动作，这个人了解他的身体就像了解自己的手背，这个人知道，这细小的动作能给他带来什么。

理所当然地，他攥起拳头，抓住Bucky散乱的头发，强行将对方的嘴引向自己阴茎，因为Steve来这里，并不是为了 _感受_ 那些的（不是么？）。

“不要用手，只用你的嘴。”Bucky基本上完全让Steve掌控自己头的动作，当阴茎顶到自己咽喉，他像个专业人士一样默默吞下去，他本来就是。当Bucky抬起眼睛看Steve，两颊潮红、随吮吸的动作而凹陷进去，嘴唇湿滑闪着水光，包裹着他那里，Steve没用多久就完全硬了。

Steve将自己从他口中抽出来，而Bucky发出一声难耐的呻吟，好像不愿吐出对方身体的部分。Steve将他揪起来，揉进一个暴虐的吻，因为天哪，他真是太棒了。他们移动到床边， 这个吻一直连结着，直到Steve将Bucky推在光滑的床单上，而Bucky心甘情愿地倒下去，舔着自己肿胀的嘴唇，打开身体。

准备好并等待着，给Steve使用。  
Steve上前，根本懒得脱衣服。

像每次一样，润滑剂跟安全套已备好在床边小柜上 。不浪费一点时间，Steve将Bucky翻过去，检视他平展光滑、肌肉紧实的脊背，同时用一只手跟牙齿撕扯着一个安全套。女式内裤紧绷在Bucky苍白的皮肤上，美丽得不可思议，手指感受到蕾丝与柔软肌肤间的反差，Steve忍不住套弄了自己几下，而Bucky的呼吸抽动着，身体向后推，仿佛难耐地渴求着更多碰触，给Steve一种狂喜的快感。Bucky总是非常难耐地渴求着Steve，或者说至少他成功地创造着这一幻象，而Steve不能不承认自己爱这一点。

“穿着这些让我操你。”Steve对他耳语，将女士内裤向下褪到自己可以进入他的程度，拨了一下松紧带让它弹在Bucky屁股上，只为听他发出嘶的一声。将Bucky拎起来让他跪着，Steve打算用手指润滑，只是看了一眼他后面的洞，胃里又感到一阵悸动——那里已经湿润了。“这怎么回事？”

“我不想…我知道你不会想等，所以…”Bucky转动脖子，越过自己肩膀试图往这边看过来，他的前胸抵在床垫上，脸颊隐隐浮出高热的颜色——Steve不太清楚这是源于兴奋还是尴尬，然而在他脸上那的确是很不错的颜色。于是Steve将他的头拉向一边，以便更多地看到他的脸。

“所以说，你先为我把自己准备好了？你到这里来，用手指捅自己后面，以便不用等我的鸡巴？” _那画面_ 毫无疑问，已经永久烙进了Steve的自慰用头脑画面仓库里，他忍不住又撸了自己，以缓解这突如其来的刺激所造成的疼痛。更用力地抓住Bucky的头发，Steve将他的头扳回去，恰到好处的粗暴，“你射了吗？”

“没有，我很厉害的。我只是…我只是等不及，想着你…”Bucky知道，Steve喜欢他饥渴难耐的样子，喜欢他放荡地渴求他那里，时刻不停；即使明白这多半是演技，Steve也找不到任何理由不满。“我需要有什么在我身体里…我只是想…”

“操。”Steve把他的脸压回床垫里，将手上的润滑剂擦在自己阴茎上，因为Bucky已不再需要任何准备，他已经湿润、敞开、毫无保留，而能够无需扩张润滑就直接插入他，这一点在Steve体内蓦然激起阵阵热流，让他无法忽视。

他喜欢这点，这说不定是件好事，说不定在让一切看起来正确这项作业上，他还不是完全无可救药。因为女人就是这样的，不是么？Steve一直是如此听说跟读到的，尽管除去高中里那些只在上半身乱摸的经验之外，他没有任何实际体验，然而女人就是湿润的，并不需要太多准备，她们就可以…

Steve将自己推进Bucky身体，脑中的一切思绪，都在这一瞬间直接切为静谧。因为， _天哪_ 。  
他值得 _每一分钱_ 。

Steve无意慢慢享受这快感，他们有一整晚，而这只是第一轮——如果他们之前的约会有任何参考价值的话。他将这一次当作纯粹的压力释放，抓住Bucky的臀部使其保持姿势，把这一周里无处发泄而让他皮肤发痒的能量，都狠狠撞进Bucky身体里。当Steve这样操他的时候，Bucky没法多做什么，只能让自己跟着对方的节奏，攥紧床单，在每一次毫不留情的冲撞中，漏出一点压抑的呻吟声。Steve抓住他的头发，将他拉起来，看他前面泄出的液体将内裤全部浸湿，湿滑的布料紧紧包裹出阴茎的形状。

“为我全弄湿了，宝贝？要用你内裤里的液体来涂我的鸡巴么？”对准前列腺，Steve尤其狠地穿刺了他，Bucky登时发出一阵哀鸣，身体被向后拉，完全撕开，困在Steve躯干间。“摸你自己，让我感觉到你到了。”

Bucky一定会读心术，因为他并未把阴茎掏出来套弄，而是抚平手掌，隔着被体液浸透的蕾丝摩挲自己那里，让Steve几乎可以想象他是在抚弄他的阴核。当Bucky紧紧攥着自己到达高潮，Steve低吼着将牙齿楔进他肩膀的皮肉里，不到一分钟，也跟着越过了那一点。高潮在一秒间让视野全白，之后他从头到脚都觉得酥软。

压力释放。他要的正是这个。

Steve扯下安全套扔掉，剥下自己汗湿的衬衫，踢掉裤子，完全没有注意Bucky。他觉得自己被彻底清洗过，高潮卸去了郁积的性冲动，皮肤上有钱人的讨厌气味现在完全被Bucky的气味代替。最终他倒在床垫上Bucky身边，在Bucky肩上压下一个漫不经心的吻，翻身躺平，脸上是满足的表情。

“我现在能把这个脱掉了么？”Bucky的脸此时非常可爱，鼻子皱了起来，努力将已经变凉、浸满体液的内裤从皮肤上扯开。Steve亲了他的额头，虽然以他们之间的关系来说，这个动作亲密得不太合宜，但Steve无法抑制这冲动，因为现在的Bucky看起来就像只坏脾气的猫，并且正在生气。

“当然。”Steve笑了，看Bucky笨拙地从蕾丝跟松紧带里钻出来，完全没了平时的优雅，只顾急着把黏糊糊的触感从皮肤上剥下去。“要我给你拿条毛巾么？”

“没事。”把脱下来的内衣丢进他每次都带着的、不显眼的深色运动包里，Bucky站起来，毫无意识地全裸着在自己扔在一边的夹克里翻找什么。他拿着一包烟跟打火机回来，重新沉进床里，用一边手肘撑起身体，视线在Steve身上上下移动了一圈，然后说，“介意我说点什么么，Steve？”

他点了一根烟，手指动作灵活优雅，像Steve所熟知的那样。他的手指纤细而修长，Bucky的手指，他曾经告诉Steve，自己差点就拿到了音乐学院的钢琴奖学金。Steve有时会在自慰时想那些手指，在会议间隙、充满罪恶感而鬼鬼祟祟地在厕所里，在高潮瞬间想着那些手指推进自己体内，将自己打开...

这正是他无论如何 _不应该_ 想的。因为他不是gay。

“Steve？”Bucky歪了歪头吸引他的注意，Steve才意识到自己出神了，转而盯着那根烟，松松搭在Bucky指间。Steve清了下喉咙，眨了眨眼，让注意力回到这个房间里。

“当然。你说吧。”

“只是...你知道我不是女人，亲爱的。”Bucky转开头，至少避免将烟喷在Steve身上，因为他本来不该在他身边抽烟。这是他们的规矩之一，在一切开始时定下的，以防Steve需要在他们的约会之后马上去什么地方。而现在Bucky正毫不客气地破坏规矩，这有点奇怪。

Bucky转头时，有汗湿的头发贴在脸颊上，它们正蜷曲起来，像在床事之后的余韵里，它们经常变成的那样，几处发青的淤痕开始在他颈项跟肩膀上变深，而Steve又被一波他本不该产生的爱恋情绪击中。再次眨了眨眼，Steve把这情绪压下去，因为他不明白，这突如其来的、该死的情愫，是从哪里冒出来的。

“怎么了？”Steve的声音有点碎裂，他知道自己无须对一个应召青年解释什么，然而在过去的两年里，Bucky的位置已经慢慢超越了一个 _出来卖的_ 。不如说是一个雇员，当然，而且是一个受到信任的雇员，看过Steve最脆弱的样子。一个能对自己如此坦率的人，告诉自己未必想听的事实，而不惧怕报复。

“我是说，你可以把我翻过去，给我穿漂亮的女式内裤操我，你喜欢怎么都行。只是我仍旧是个男人。”Bucky扬起一边眉毛对着他，声音却仍然柔软，听起来并没有愤怒。“我只是想说…你可以喜欢那些，你知道的。也许你需要听到这个。”

“我…我知道。我知道你是…”Steve稍微有点结巴，伸手去偷Bucky指间的烟，在对方惊讶的视线里深吸了一口。他已经几年没抽过烟，曾经烟味让Sam想起服役时的事，为了让自己的男朋友好过一点，他戒了。然而现在他需要这个。“我只是，我不应该…我必须划清界限。我必须成为人们想为他投票的人…”

“而你喜欢男人。而这一点问题也没有。”一个如此简单的宣言，如此无害而不作价值审判，当Steve看向Bucky，他觉得自己的胸口缩紧了，因为他妈的。操。“时代在改变，国会议员大人。”

“不行，只要我还想成为……我，我不想谈论工作。”他噎住了，将烟还回去，手指发颤。Bucky只是不明白；Steve不可能站在历史正确的一侧，除非他能进驻白宫。而直到那时为止，他都必须遵守游戏规则，把头低下。

Bucky不明白。Steve不想他明白，某种意义上，因为身边有这样一个人能让他重新振作，这样一个人相信着，做真实的自己是不可能有坏处的。他曾经也这样想，曾经，然后这个世界将他吞没。

“好吧，我说了我想说的。”Bucky吸了最后一口，将烟头掐灭在床头柜上雕花玻璃烟缸里，最后几缕灰色的烟泯灭在空气中。他躺平将身体挪下去，一条腿滑进Steve双腿间，“你会上我么？”

“你还用问？”Steve哼了一声，庆幸谈话结束了，用一只手拖住Bucky的尾椎，将人拉近自己。他的皮肤由于风干的汗而有点粘，这会是他们那些缓慢、慵懒的性交之一，会将意识从大脑里抽离，让他什么都不再知道，除了Bucky的皮肤，以及他环绕自己性器的紧窒热度。完全可以想象。

“我们可以就这样做么？”Bucky轻抚Steve的脸，带着两个人间构筑起的所有情意，好像他真的在乎他。或许他真的在乎？在乎到给他做了那场同志鼓励谈话，至少，而Steve真不知道自己该拿那个怎么办。“好让我看着你？”

“我…”Steve用力吞咽着口水，最终点了头，自己也不明白为什么这个提议会让他那么紧张。在Sam之后，他还没跟任何人面对面性交过，但Bucky也不是夜店洗手间里的一夜情对象。

他并不是完全无足轻重。

（他是个出来卖的，大脑背后有个声音毫无助益地说。他不过是一个用来操的洞，一个吸干你账户的洞。他只是装作他在乎。）

“我没有，嗯，很长时间没有过了。”Steve的声音有点破碎，只是一点点，而Bucky的手指在他发丝间，轻轻抚摩他的后颈，像是在抚慰他冷静下来。而这生效了，紧张感从Steve肩头缓缓渗出去，他在Bucky的手臂间放松下来。

“没关系的，我们不用这么做，如果你不想。”他轻轻对他耳语，声音柔软而亲昵，渗进他在Steve的围墙上造成的所有缝隙。此时，灯光暧昧，床单柔软，世界被锁在门外，Steve不再记得，自己为什么一直将他拒于围墙之外。“只是想能吻你，当你在我里面的时候。”

“天，你真有说服力。应该把你召进我办公室。”Steve对着Bucky的嘴唇呼气，稍稍有点敬畏，然后不再有人说话，因为他们忙着接吻。甜蜜、耽溺而又慵懒，好像他们拥有永恒，好像时间并未已然开始倒数。

这非常 _亲密_ 。他们之间仅隔几英寸，呼吸着相同的空气，Steve看着Bucky的眼睛，沉入他的身体，带着一个战栗，而Bucky将腿盘在他腰上。他们一起动，缓慢而深入，直到Steve觉得自己或许要发疯了，热度侵入他的骨头，盘绕在他脊椎里，Bucky的灰眼睛在暗淡的灯光中闪烁，他的呻吟低沉而颤抖。Steve无法克制地俯下身去吻他，让自己深深埋在他体内，只是缓慢而懒散地摆动自己的臀部，而这几乎像是恋爱。他们几乎像在做爱。

这是个危险的想法，然而也是它让Steve攀上顶峰，泄在Bucky体内，发出一声深沉的低吼。几分钟后，Bucky也在他手里泄了，其间Steve一直看着他的脸，那双眼睛紧闭着，嘴唇开启，发出低微的哭喊，整具身体在一瞬间僵住。这…恐怕是Steve见过最美的东西。

该死。

“操。”Steve抽出来，翻身平躺在床上看天花板，白色的灰浆平面上并没有裂缝，尽管此时如有裂缝出现，他们都会觉得真是非常合宜。“我是gay。”

“不是吧。”Bucky哼着，声音破损，带着愉悦的筋疲力尽，他转身蜷在Steve身边。性事过后，Steve会不会因为过分的自我厌恶而拒绝拥抱，一直是随机的。而今天他将手臂环住Bucky，非常乐意将他拉近，让他睡在自己宽厚的胸膛上。“你重塑了我对当选官僚的信任。对证据作出反应，迅速而有效率。”

“闭嘴，我正在经历一场真理的启示。”Steve抱怨，而Bucky回应的笑声又让他胃里感到那种奇怪的悸动。他很确定他们刚刚是在 _斗嘴_ ，而你不会跟一个按小时计费来吮你鸡巴的人斗嘴。“下次我们见面，有些事情恐怕得搞搞清楚。”

“我，呃，关于那个。”Bucky用指尖在Steve胸口描着某种图形，轻轻滑过他的皮肤又不让他觉得痒，而当Steve疑惑地看下来时，他不肯跟他对上视线。“事实上，嗯，我下个学期要毕业了，而我不打算毕业后还继续为那个代理工作。我的意思是说，我几乎已经付清了学费，现在要找个真正的工作了，所以…”

“噢。”Steve的声音比他自己想象的还要空洞，好像肺里所有的空气一瞬间都离开了。他从未想过Bucky会停止这份应召工作，对于Bucky的学业，他从未了解到能知道他已如此临近毕业的程度。

他无法想象不能每月跟Bucky见面两次。如今这已成为他能够盼望的为数不多的事情之一，在其他的时间里，他都必须低下头，眼中只盯着白宫这个遥远的最终目标。并不是说他不能再找一个应召，即使这次他不想再装作是跟一个女人上床，然而内心深处，他发现自己真的不想找。

他想要Bucky。他真的 _想要_ 他。然而他没法拥有他。操。

“我，嗯，我还剩几个月，这样。”Bucky终于抬头看Steve，从睫毛底下、从额前散落的发丝间窥视着他，似乎不确定对方会如何接受自己要说的。Steve虽不能完全确定，但他十分相信，这一次，对方的羞涩并不是演技 。“但是我在想，或许我可以给你我的电话号码？我们可以出来喝个咖啡什么的，你知道，见个面。我是说，如果你想要的话。”

噢，Steve _想要_ 。然而想要并没能让他走到这么远，况且他还有很长的一段路要走，在他能够被允许再次想要什么之前。

“当然，我想要这样。”这是他说的，然而这也不算是个谎言。那个在Bucky脸上绽开的、难以置信的笑容，值得让Steve的心脏在胸腔里缩紧，因为知道自己大约是在对这个人说谎。然而Steve强迫自己回给对方一个笑容，他的确 _想要_ ，他只是不清楚自己到底 _能不能够_ 。

“这太棒了。”Bucky稍微撑起身体，笑容灿烂得好像他不能相信自己如此幸运。然后他僵住了，在姿势转换之间，他脸上的表情迅速在难堪与震惊之间变换，“你是不是忘了用他妈的安全套？”

Bucky的脸整个变成Steve没有见过的通红，花了一秒钟，Steve才明白到底发生了什么。噢。操。自己是个白痴。

“噢，操，对不起！”Steve坐起身，突然恐慌起来，对别人做了 _那件事_ 是非常非常糟糕的。他们并不是排他的伴侣关系，而鉴于Bucky的工作性质，谁又知道刚刚这行为他妈的对他 _自己_ 做了什么。“我并不是有意的…”

“我是安全的，每30天都会做检查。拜托告诉我你也做了检查。”这一刻，Bucky脸上的颜色都褪去了，在暗色的发丝映衬之中，他的脸白得像床单一样。他说的话让Steve安下心来，而Steve不想看他晕倒在自己面前，于是赶忙进行补救措施。

“除你之外我没有跟任何人上床。我是安全的。”定期跟一个性工作者约会，于是他也定期去做检查，这是Natasha的命令，因为他们不想有 _那种_ 丑闻，而迄今为止他也从未从Bucky那染上任何东西。看着Bucky脸上的表情，可以相信他对健康也同样上心。“我做了检查，我发誓。对不起，我只是没有意识到。”

“所以说，只是弄得脏兮兮的罢了，没有伤亡？那一秒快吓死我了，混蛋。”Bucky的气息仍在颤抖，他试图表现得比实际上更轻快、不害怕一点，然而看起来仍然像是吓坏了。Steve于是将他拉进一个吻里，试着给他一些宁静的安慰。老实说，当时Steve完全被面对面跟Bucky交合这件事淹没了，以致于在那个重要的瞬间，他完全忘了要做一个负责任的成年人。

这正是为什么这个人很危险。他让Steve忘记保持理智。

“你是怎么知道我没用，呃…？”噢，他真是太糟糕了。他不应该问这个，让脑袋里想的第一件事就这么冲出口，他真是个白痴。但是Bucky看着他，脸上带着一点难以置信的表情，然后还是回答了，像平常一样漫不经心，而且似乎被对方一如既往的笨拙安慰到了，标准的Steve。至少他还有点好处，就算他基本上都在做个混蛋。

“你从没让人在你里面射过？”

“没。”Steve内心里觉得难堪，然而这对话的而且确地又让他愚蠢的鸡巴兴奋了起来，然而，为他辩护一下，他的脑子此时此刻已经完全被性事融化了，所以说，他还并不是一个彻彻底底无药可救的烂人。至少不是因为这个。“我只是不知道它怎么会…”

“它会漏出来。”Bucky告诉他，若无其事地，然而…噢。Steve太糟糕了，自己的精液从Bucky那里悄悄漏出来，背着所有人，当脑中出现这样的画面，他真的受不了了。所剩无几的理智大脑在此完全短路，然而他也不太介意，因为此时他宁愿不去思考，自己刚刚跟一个足以终结他事业的性传染病丑闻离得有多近。他更想思考，现在他有多想看自己的精液，从Bucky那个被操得松松的洞里，漏出来。

Steve现在是正式盖章要 _下地狱_ 了。好像他之前不是一样。

“我可以...看吗？”他基本确定，自己的脸现在比一分钟前的Bucky还要红，他甚至能感觉到红潮从脸上一直冲下前胸，而Bucky看起来太过享受他现在的样子了。Steve把脸藏在头发里，尽力无视Bucky肩膀因憋笑而传来的抖动。“别笑！”

“你真是，你太可爱了。我爱...”Bucky迅速掐断自己的声音，而Steve假装不知道对方差点说出什么，因为他现在无法处理这个。他还有会议要参加，有交易要谈，有选民要辜负，他马上就要逃走，他不能在这当口有感觉。“你这个怪人。”

“来嘛，让我看看。”Steve脸上仍然通红，四肢却已不再发软，而能把Bucky钉回床上，拉起他一只膝盖，举到自己肩膀上。Steve嘟着嘴，睫毛夸张地扇动，让Bucky忍不住又得掖住另一串笑声。“拜托，宝贝？我想好好看看你。”

“下流白痴。”Bucky小声说，皮肤浮上一点绯色，乖乖让Steve把自己另一只膝盖也拉起来。尽管嘴上抗议着，他向下伸出手，扒住自己的大腿拉开，让Steve在胸口、腹部，以及更下面，一路亲下去，以便最后能看见…

“噢，操。” 面对眼前湿滑的一片狼藉，Steve低声叫出来。他用拇指探进Bucky被好好操过的洞，又一缕白浊的液体从那里漏出来，Steve咬了咬自己的嘴唇，“这真是…太棒了。”

“太棒了？”Bucky试图发出嘲弄的声音，然而他现在也有点气息不稳。没有一点表现欲的话，他也不会开始这份工作，而从他声音的沙哑程度来看，Steve正紧紧盯着他那里这个事实，并不只让他们中的一个兴奋。“你真会说话，国会议员大人。你赢了我的选票。”

“你什么时候闭嘴？”Steve的声音碎了，他只能抑制住自己短短的一瞬，接下来便无可忍耐地弓下身去，将Bucky那里漏下来的一缕白液舔了个干净。这动作完全是动物本能，而不是别的什么，而且这让他觉得自己从头到脚都十分肮脏。

“我的天啊，Steve！”Bucky倒抽一口气，他的屁股在震惊的快感中抽动，而他不知道该拿自己怎么办。Steve又舔了一次，就为看这同样的抽动，同样过分敏感的颤抖，电流一样击穿Bucky已然力竭的肌肉，以最美妙的方式。“上帝保佑美国。”

Steve对此翻了个白眼，不过他的注意力很快就被Bucky那里漏出的又一缕白液吸了过去。他现在完全打算把他舔干净（这个男人，这个男人？），因为在他们所剩不多的时间里，他也可以让自己沉溺一下。一个帝国覆灭前最后的日子，总是最荒淫豪奢的，毕竟。

谁知道他们还会不会再见面，等几个月后Bucky辞掉应召工作，他们会不会出来喝咖啡，躲在室内幽会，而Steve要黯淡这美好男人的光芒，要他做自己的地下情人。谁知道在未来竞选提名中，Steve会不会失利而觉得 _管他去死_ ，当彩色纸屑都打扫干净，他会拿出手机，给他在乎的最后一个男人打电话，因为名誉再也无关紧要了。谁知道多年之后，Steve会不会在白宫里感觉孤寂，尽管有一个可爱的妻子和他们无性的婚姻，而Clint会偷偷塞给他十年前Bucky草草涂在一张名片背面的电话号码，劝他给他打电话，去抓住他从前不肯让自己抓住的机会。

Steve唯一确实把握的，就只有今晚。在他必须离开之前，他们还有珍贵的几小时，而他要完全彻底地好好利用它们，在他不得不回到那冰冷、孤寂的聚光灯底下之前。在这里，跟Bucky在一起，是温暖的，而Steve发现，要寻找离开的理由开始变得艰难了。他需要重新给自己套上缰绳，因为，他不能这样任由Bucky让自己疯狂，他还有计划不得不去完成。

时间不多了，他必须像驯养的牲口一样保持循规蹈矩，然而现在，他的缰绳磨损了。

一切只是时间的问题。

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the first chapter. I'm thrilled to find out that the original work just got posted to chapter 11 today!!!


End file.
